Sir Raleigh
Sir Raleigh (also simply known as Raleigh) is a green anthropomorphic frog who is featured as the main antagonist of Episode 1: Tide of Terror of the videogame Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus. He is the chief machinist of the criminal organization known as the Fiendish Five. He is a stereotypical "rich guy gone bad" villain. He was voiced by David Scully. Early life Bored with a life of wealth and privilege among the aristocracy, Raleigh's criminal mind blossomed when he discovered a life of piracy. Raleigh quickly became addicted to crime, which got him noticed by the Fiendish Five. His genius for designing evil machinery also won this crime addict his place in the Fiendish Five. As part of The Fiendish Five After the attack on the Cooper home, Raleigh took off with the notes of Rioichi Cooper. Years later, he had established himself near the Isle O'Wrath, situated in the center of his artificially created Welsh Triangle. Using his storm machine, he caused ships to crash, allowing him to loot them for treasure. Boarding the machine, which was contained in a blimp, Sly confronted Raleigh. Raleigh mocked Sly, saying that he and the rest of the Fiendish Five should have "finished the job" when he helped slaughter Sly's parents. Raleigh then swallowed special bees and bloated to gargantuan size, previously stating that he would "crush Sly like the insignificant bug that he is". Raleigh fought Sly on retracting platforms within the command centre of his blimp. Despite his powerful attacks, Raleigh was beaten. Still conscious, Raleigh warned Sly of the dangers that awaited in Mesa City, where Muggshot resided. He began claiming that not even a snake could slither in without setting off alarms. Right on cue, Carmelita Fox arrived to arrest him and his crew, ending the legend of the Welsh Triangle. Personality Sir Raleigh is a very cruel, sadistic, and manipulative individual who takes delight in sinking ships and looting them for treasure. Sir Raleigh is also one of few villains whose turn to criminality did not stem from a tragic event in his past, but merely because he was bored and inattentive with his privileged life. Furthermore, he is not above killing children, as he stated that he and the rest of the Fiendish Five should have killed Sly when he was a child. Physical Appearance Sir Raleigh is a green anthropomorphic frog with red eyes and yellow teeth. He wears no clothes, except for white gloves and a distinctive blue top hat made of metal. Powers and Abilities By swallowing bees, Raleigh is able to bloat to a much greater size, allowing him to use his added bulk to crush his foes. He is also capable of extending his tongue and using it to attack. He is also a conversant and skilled machinist, with his most notable creation being a huge machine capable of creating an endless storm. Gallery C sir raleigh.jpg|Sir Raleigh Trivia *Raleigh's name is likely based on the late Sir Walter Raleigh. *Sir Raleigh only appears in the first game of the Sly Cooper franchise, but can also be seen in a cell at Heathrow Penitentiary in the second issue of The Adventures of Sly Cooper comics. *Along with Ms. Ruby, Sir Raleigh is the only member of the Fiendish Five to not reappear in any of the subsequent games of the franchise. *Pages of The Thievious Raccoonus kept by Raleigh include a pickpocketing technique from Sally Cooper and Bruce O'Coop's computer-hacking technique. *The newspaper article detailing Raleigh's arrest by Carmelita Fox is titled "Hot Chick with gun busts Amphibian Yuck Mouth". Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Mastermind Category:Addicts Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Pirates Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Minion Category:Elitist Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Thugs Category:Liars